The present invention relates to a multi-stage astable multivibrator.
In the conventional astable multivibrators, the feedback circuits of the two transistors are capacitively coupled so that the transistors may be alternately conducted and cut off. However, the reverse-breakdown voltage between the base and emitter of the transistor is generally so low that there is a fear that the transistor is degraded or broken down when the high reverse voltage is applied thereto. Furthermore, the output is low, and the output waveform has the rounded rising side so that the completely rectangular output waveform cannot be obtained.